Moony, Sapphire, Padfoot, Prongs, Yellowtail, and Frostbite
by TheRedHeadGryffindor
Summary: Two witches: Bernadette Griselda and Cami Bonine. The calm and collected one and the one that bounces off the walls 24/7. Both singers, dancers, musicians, pranksters, and much, much more. They were the ones who skyrocketed the popularity of the Marauders. In fact, they were two fifths of the Marauders, themselves. And they changed the course of history itself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and various OCs.

Chapter 1

"Bye, Mum, " I huffed as a hopped on the train that was most likely seconds from pulling out of the station. "Bye, Dad."

My gigantic two trunks lugged behind me, full of my school supplies, clothes, canvases and paint and other art supplies, tons of extra books, and a giant array of instruments and other music stuff that nearly took up one entire trunk.

Mum's round, sapphire blue eyes that were identical to mine shone. "You will write, won't you?"

My expression softened, a smile playing across my lips. "I will," I said, turning to leave, but Dad stopped me once more.

"And send us a painting or two, will ya?"

"Yes!" I said, perhaps a bit snappily, sending a final wave and closing the door behind me.

He smiled at me, and the train started to slowly pull out. Its speed increased rapidly, and right before it turned the bend, I leaned out of the window, and called, "Bye!" before I turned, my shoulder length dark brown hair billowing behind me, to find a compartment.

Eventually, I found all of them but one to be empty, holding a pale boy with amber eyes, swishy, mousey brown hair, and scars running down his face, reading a nice, thick book.

I slid opened the glass door and said, "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Of course not," he said in a small, timid voice.

I smiled. "Thanks," I said, trying to cram my two massive trunks in behind me.

I failed. Both of them burst, sending my stuff everywhere.

"Oh, bullocks," I cursed.

The boy looked up interestedly, eyeing all of my junk, and said, "Do you need help?"

I considered, and said, "Oh, please, yes."

He sat his book down and came and started to pick up the paint supplies. "No wonder your trunks are so big!" he smiled. He peered at the contents of the other trunk. "What are those? Instruments?"

I nodded and replied,"Mm-hm," cheerfully, before grabbing the nearest one, which was the alto saxaphone, and unlatching it to show it to him.

"Wow," he said in wonder, skimming his fingers over the silver-on-gold keys.

I smiled. "Pretty, isn't it?"

He nodded before proceding to pick up my junk, me following suit.

It took at least five minutes, but we finally loaded all of my stuff back up and plopped down on our seats opposite of each other.

He held out a hand. "I'm Remus Lupin," he said.

I shook it. "I'm Bernadette Griselda."

He smiled. "You know what your name means, right? The brave as a bear battle maid."

I giggled a bit. "If you add my middle name, Erica, it becomes brave as a bear-fierce warrior-battle maid." I studied him. "Hm. Your name is ironic," I mused. "Judging by your appearance and all of your psychological traits, you're a werewolf, and your name can be arranged to be Primus Lune, which is full moon in Latin. Plus, in Roman mythology, Remus is one of the two brothers raised by wolves."

He paled drastically. "I-I'm not a werewolf," he stuttered.

I rolled my eyes, replying, "Yes, you are, I'm so good at personality typing that it's not even funny. And don't worry, I believe people should be judged by who they are, not what they are, and I hold no prejudice against you whatsoever. And I won't tell anybody, anyway." I shrugged.

The color returned to his face. "Thank you."

"Eh, it's nothing."

After a couple minutes of silence, he said, "So, you're a painter? And a musician?"

I laughed at his sudden change in subject. "Yeah. I sing, too. And too many other things to count. Like, I dance, do gymnastics, I ice skate, a whole bunch of stuff. I'm probably going to drive my dorm mates insane."

We were quiet for about half an hour, before he spoke up.

"Well," he started, "since you know my secret now, may I have a demonstration?"

I pondered this. "I suppose," I said slowly. "What'd'ya want me to do?"

He thought. "Sing. Or play an instrument. Something music-y. The train's too shaky for art, and the compartment's too small for anything else."

I thought for a moment before carefully selecting my violin and strummed a chord. I started playing and singing Greensleeves.

When I finished, minutes later, his eyes were wide. "That... That was amazing."

I beamed brightly. "Thanks."

And two new boys entered the compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Moony, Spotback, Padfoot, Prongs, and Yellowtail

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and various OCs.

Chapter 2

"That was wicked cool!" The boy with the messy black hair and hazel eyes covered with glasses said.

I smiled. "Thanks," I said to the stranger, "I'm Bernadette Griselda."

The other boy, the one with the aristocratic features, black hair and silvery eyes slipped in front of the other raven haired boy. "Why, hello, Miss Bernadette, my name is Sirius Black." He bowed dramatically. The other one piped up, "And I'm James Potter!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you two," I said politely, "and besides, we're really close, we need to change now."

We changed, me going down the corridor to the bathroom and them staying. When I got back, they were chatting a bit, and I sat down.

James looked at me. "Can weeee have a demonstration? Remus got one!" He whined. "He was just telling us about you!"

I sighed, not even bothering to protest. "What do you want me to do?"

He thought for a moment, before replying, "Sing a song. And... play piano or guitar or something with it."

I thought of something completely opposite of Greensleeves.

I dug out my guitar and started playing, and eventually singing. I didn't sing the entire thing, I shortened it because the train was already slowing to a stop.

_I saw the cover and I judged the book_  
_I turned away without a second look_  
_But now, now, now_  
_I see a brand new you_

_I told myself I better run and hide_  
_I never noticed what was there inside_  
_But now, now, now_  
_I see a brand new you_

_And I can't stop myself from lovin'_  
_Every itty bitty thing you do!_  
_I see a brand new you_

_I opened my eyes_  
_And there's a great big world around_  
_I opened my eyes_  
_And just look, just look, look at what I found!_

_Na nya na, na nya na, na nya na, na na na_  
_Na nya na, na nya na, na nya na, na na na_  
_Nya na na, nya na na, nya na na na na na_  
_Nya na na, nya na na, nya na na na na na_  
_Nya na na_  
_Nya na na_  
_Nya na na na na na na na na_  
_Hey!_  
_Yeah!_

The train lurched to a stop, the boys applauding. I quickly shoved my guitar in my trunk and caught up to the boys who were already starting to jog down the corridor.

I hopped off the train, trailing behind my three new friends, hoping we would all be sorted into the same house.

We caught sight of a very large man who was hollering, "Firs' years! Over here! Firs' years this way!" We walked over to him and he smiled kindly at us.

We waited for everyone to come over and then walked over to the Black Lake, where us four squeezed into a boat together.

After a few minutes, we came to a cliff, and the man yelled "Duck!" as we neared it. James, still lost in his own little world, wasn't paying attention, and his head hit the gray rock with a dull thud.

Like the idiot I was, I jumped up, intending to grab him, and knocked over the boat, all four of us now splashing around in the water. I never learned how to swim, so naturally I was cursing my butt off, and loudly, too.

The man, Hagrid, I soon learned, fished us out of the water, everyone around us laughing madly, us sopping wet.

Minutes later, us shivering, we reaching the intimidating yet magnificent castle, the stars twinkling above us gorgeously.

We reached the door, and Hagrid pounded on it three times with his fist.


	3. Chapter 3

Moony, Spotback, Padfoot, Prongs, and Yellowtail

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and various OCs.

Chapter 3

The wooden doors swung open immediantly.

"Hello, Hagrid," said a severe looking woman with thin lips and black, gray streaked hair pulled back into a tight bun. "I'll take them from here."

She beckoned for us to follow, and walked into a large, cavernous room with a ginormous set of wooden doors, which I assumed led into the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hal, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is an important ceremony because, while you're here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She paused, her gaze lingering momentarily on us four, dripping water everywhere.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." She walked out.

About two minutes later, she came back and told us to line up. We did so, and we walked into the Great Hall.

The Professor set a hat on a four legged stool in front of the Staff Table. A rip near the brim opened wide and it began to sing a long song about all of the Houses.

The first name called was Sirius, who looked scared to have been first, but got placed in Gryffindor, to his relief. Next was "Bones, Amelia," who was sorted into Hufflepuff,"Bonine, Camryn," a Gryffindor, "Evans, Lily," another Gryffindor, "Farkely, Lucas, a Ravenclaw, "Fortescue, Alice," yet another Gryffindor, and "Gallagher, Aaron," a Slytherin.

Finally, it was my turn. I slowly walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on my head, slipping over my eyes and obscuring my vision of the Great Hall.

_Hello,_ whispered the hat in my ear. _Good Godric, you're positively brilliant. A thousand talents, but, yet, so Gryffindor. Certainly very brave, but usually very calm and collected... Yet ambitious and loyal... And one of the most creative and intelligent I've seen in a long time... Gryffindor or Ravenclaw...' The hat trailed off, then mentally sighed. 'Oh, you would have been a magnificent Ravenclaw._ Then he shouted for the entire hall to hear, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I walked up to my new table and sat next to Sirius.

A total of six more first years were sorted into Gryffindor; Frank Longbottom, Alice Fortesque, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus and James, which I was grateful for.

During the feast, I talked to Remus, James, and Sirius, and Camryn Bonine, or Cami, she told me.

It turned out she was extraordinarily like me. Like, we were almost exactly the same! We looked so alike, we could have been twins, except my hair was a dark brown and straight and shoulder length, and her hair was thin and wavy and so blonde it was white, and it was down to her waist; her eyes were round and brown, and mine were round and sapphire blue. We both were (sorry if I sound vain...) pretty with aristocratic features and high cheek bones, and we both had the same build of average height, and both were pretty skinny.

Just like me, she was a gymnast, a singer, she played quite a few instruments, she had a scary good memory, and she was obssesive about pranking and personality typing. She adored books, but only fiction, she hated nonfiction, and she didn't particuarly care for her studies.

She bounces off the walls at all times; even when she's reading, she's always tapping on the table or wiggling her feet.

On top of that, she moved to London from Missouri in America at the age of ten, so she had a dreadful accent, but she always covered it up, unless in the prescence of her family or closest friends, she was a vegitarian, she was obssesed with fashion, and often designed and made her own outfits, she was a cheerleader, she knew martial arts, and she was a Muggle born.

I introduced her to the three boys; they got along amazingly.

We were best friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Moony, Spotback, Padfoot, Prongs, and Yellowtail

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and various OCs.

The next day was a Saturday, so we -thank God -had the day off.

It was a sweet fall day, the kind that you get once in a lifetime, with the light shining down gently through the auburn, red, and gold treetops and a light breeze blowing.

By nine, all five of us were up, and were plotting. Apparently all of us were total pranksters but Remus, but after a month or so with us... Not anymore! I bet Sirius five Galleons on it.

Anyway, were plotting something outside on edge of the Quidditch field and James finally said, "Evans!"

"What?" Cami said, probably wondering, like me, if her friend had finally gone truly insane.

He rolled his eyes and said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "We can prank Lily Evans!"

My eyebrows furrowed. "You mean that prat Cami and I share our dorm with?" I shook my head. "No way. She'd tear us to shreds."

"Not if we don't get caught," Sirius said, warming up to the idea. "Just something simple, like, I dunno, switching her shampoo with hair dye."

Considering it, I said, "Yeah... We could do that..." I nodded in agreement.

Cami grinned evily, her eyes shining madly. "What color?"

Remus groaned. "Am I the only one who doesn't think this is a good idea?" He paused. "But if I had to say any, green."

Cami cackled, hopping to her feet. "I've got some six month green magic dye in my trunk!"

And with that, we sped off towards the castle.

"Okay," I said to Bernadette, James, Remus, and Sirius, as soon as we got to the Common Room, "First, I know how to get you three up there, because when boys step onto our stairs, it immediantly turns into a  
slide." I gestured to the three boys. I raced up the stairs, dug through my trunk a little, grabbed what I needed, and sprinted down the stairs.

Breathing a bit heavily, I gave each of the boys a pair of suction cups. "Just slide these on your feet!" I grinned madly."Nobody's up there, probably the only friends other than maybe Marlene and Dorcas that Lily has are those damned nonfiction cursed books."

Smiling madly, we all walked up the stairs, the boys making annoying suction noises.

I took the green dye from my trunk and cackled, and practicaly skipped into the bathroom. The other four crowded around as I squirted every last drop of Lily's shampoo into the sink and filled the bottle up with the magical green dye that I had gotten on my trip to Diagon Alley.

I screwed the cap back on and carefully placed the shampoo back in the right position.

I awoke in the morning to her frantic screams.


	5. Chapter 5

Moony, Spotback, Padfoot, Prongs, and Yellowtail

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and various OCs.

Chapter 5

I woke up at about seven o'clock, as usual, (breakfast started at nine) while Cami slept as late as she could get away with.

Lily woke up at seven and went to take a shower, and about fifteen minutes later, the water shut off, there was a pause, and I heard a scream.

Cami sat up groggily in her bed and croaked, "Was' goin' on?" and proceded to lean over to glance over at her clock and groan. Then, she suddenly grinned, remembering what they'd done the previous day.

Lily raced out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her body, her wet hair a nice, vivid green.

Cami, the apparently best liar in the world, jumped out of her bed in her pajamas, her hair in ruins, to examine Lily's head and say with wonderfully faked pity, "Oh, who did this, Lily? This is terrible!" She tsked her tongue. "Oh, this is bad." She looked Lily the eye, shaking her head. "Whoever did this is good. This is the type that can't be removed in either Muggle or magical ways."

Lily shrieked in rage, running back to the bathroom to quickly get dressed, and ran downstairs, her hair now magically dry, probably to wail about it to, as Cami called it, "her damned nonfiction cursed books."

"Wow!" I exclaimed to Cami now that Lily was out of hearing range, "That was good!"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked, "I know."

We trotted down the stairs to find the boys there, cracking up. Cami smiled. "You saw?"

They choked out some feeble yeses and we raced down the coridoors to breakfast to find her staring at a bowl of cereal, sitting between Dorcas and Marlene.

It took all of my willpower not to crack up laughing, but I managed, barely, and we sat as far away from Lily as we could.


	6. Chapter 6

Moony, Spotback, Padfoot, Prongs, and Yellowtail

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my various OCs.

A/N: Hey, guys! I'm glad you've stuck around this long! :) I know this chapter is short, but the next chapter will be worth it. And, Chapters 10-13 might take a while longer because they somehow got deleted. *Sobs* Anyway, I'm starting high school soon - well, summer school, but still - and my 8th grade graduation is next Friday, so wish me luck!

Chapter 6

"What now?"

"Mm...Chuck water balloons off the astronomy tower."

Twenty minutes later, we were racing up the Astronomy Tower. I was the first one to let one drop, and the pink neon water-filled rubber landed with an inaudible crash on top of a fourth or fifth year's head.

Remus was the next one. He was really hesitant about it, but it landed inches from a second year Ravenclaw, splattering her with water.

Next thing you know, they were all throwing them one after the other, James using a spell doubling the remaining ones again and again.

Finally, we were down to the last five, and laughing madly with the rest of us, Sirus spotted Lucius Malfoy cowering under a huge oak tree, his prefect badge glittering on his chest. And, thanks to us, the last person left within throwing range.

"Three! Two! One! Throw!"

And with that, all five of the remaining balloons splattered every inch of him.

"What now?"

"Mm... Switch all of the sugar and salt in the kitchens!"

Luckily, James knew where the kitchens were and how to get in, thanks to his dad, and we dashed down there like lightning.

But as soon as we got in, we were swarmed with elves, which made Cami squeal, being a Muggle born and all, but Remus just said politely, "Hello, may we please have some tea and biscuits?" (Cami snorted at the use of the word "biscuits." "Called cookies," I heard her mumble.)

"Of course, sirs!" the house elves all exclaimed in delight.

The next I knew, we were all comfortably crowded around a round table piled with tea and biscuits.

As soon as the house elves were gone, James pulled out his invisibility cloak that he'd shown up the previous night.

"Okay, now all we have to do is sneak in there and use a Switching Spell to switch all of the sugar and salt in there. They start to prepare lunch in five minutes, so we'd better hurry."

We all crowded under the cloak and walked quickly over to the massive two bags labeled Sugar and Salt.

_"Reversit!"_ Remus said softy, flicking his wand.

There was a poof noise, and we knew the job was done.

Half an hour later, we were anticipating lunch to appear on the golden platters. It finally did, and everyone but us five dug in, and then started grimacing and choking.

We dashed out of the hall, cracking up laughing.

"What next?"

Cami suddenly gasped.

"I have the best. Idea. EVER!" she squealed in a very, very Cami-ish voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Moony, Spotback, Padfoot, Prongs, and Yellowtail

Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter was FUN! And, yes, I am aware that the songs I'm using aren't from this time period, but that's just going to be how it is. :) And I know that I haven't had Snape or Pettigrew yet; they're coming.

* * *

"Okay," I said exitedly, "It's not exactly a prank, but they'll neverfigure out who it was, we'll be the talk of the school-again-and it's the perfect way to show Bernadette's and my fabulous musical talents!" I squealed.

I grabbed Bernadette's shoulders and said simply, "Some Nights. By Fun. Get instruments. Astronomy tower. Sonorus."

Bernadette's eyes gleamed, and we sprinted off towards our dorms, the boys looking at us like we were insane.

The thing was, last night, after everyone went to bed, we'd worked this out in case we needed to prank someone like this. Apparently we did.

Five minutes later, we were sprinting up the steps to the Astronomy Tower with our massive music trunks and three boys lugging behind us.

We reached the top and immediantly started setting up our instruments, me on drums and keyboard and Berdanette on the guitar.

_"Sonorus!"_

We started off together, harmonizing perfectly:

_Some nights I stay up,_  
_Cashing in my bad luck,_  
_Some nights I call it a draw_

_Some nights I wish that_  
_My lips could build a castle,_  
_Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up,_  
_I still see your ghost_

I joined in there with my keyboard.

_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure_  
_What I stand for, oh_

We broke off from each other now, Bernadette going on to the _Ohs_ and me keeping the melody:

_What do I stand for,_  
_What do I stand for,_  
_Most nights_  
_I don't know anymore_

And now we were back together again, with the Ohs, and I sang:

_This is it, girls_  
_This is war_  
_What are we waitin' for_

Bernadette joined in with the guitar.

_Why don't we break the rules already_  
_I was never one to believe the hype_  
_Save that for the black and white_  
_I try twice as hard but I'm half as liked_  
_But here they come again to jack my style_

I joined in here with the drums, now playing two instruments, that and the keyboard, and now Bernadette and I sang, harmonizing with each other:

_But that's all right_  
_I kept a light in my bed tonight_  
_It stopped myself from wondering_  
_Just who I am, who I am, who I am_  
_Hey, who am I?_

_Well, some nights I wish that this all would end_  
_'Cause I could use some friends for a change_  
_And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again_  
_Some nights I always win, I always win_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_

Bernadette and I split once again, this time I doing the _Ohs_ and her singing:

_What do I stand for, what do I stand for_  
_Most nights, I don't know_

_When I hear songs_  
_They sound like this one so_  
_Come on, (Bernadette)_  
_Come on, (Me)_  
_Come on, (Bernadette)_  
_Oh, come on! (Me)_

_Well, that is it, guys, that is all,_  
_Five minutes in and I'm bored again_  
_Ten years of this and I'm not sure if_  
_Anybody understands_

We sang together now:

_This one's not for the folks at home_  
_Sorry to leave, Mom, I had to go_  
_Who the heck wants to die alone all_  
_Dried up in the desert sun_

_My heart is breaking for my sister,_  
_And that con that she called "love"_  
_And when I look into my nephew's eyes_  
_Man, you wouldn't believe_  
_The most amazing things_  
_That could come from_  
_Some terrible nights_

We broke again, doing the ohs, and finally me finally finishing:

_The other night, you wouldn't believe_  
_The dream I just had about you and me_

_I called you up, and we both agreed:_  
_It's for the best you didn't listen_  
_It's for the best we kept our distance, oh_  
_It's for the best you didn't listen_  
_It's for the best we kept our disance, oh_

Bernadette strumming the last final notes, we shot yellow wand sparks in the airfrom the tips of our wands.

I cracked up, and shouted, "Abandon the crime scene!" in between laughs.

We pushed all of our stuff in the corner and had just covered ourselves in the invisibility cloak when dozens of people poured in, including a couple professors, like Professor McGonagall, and eventually Dumbledore himself.

His eyes swept the tower, finally landing on us in the corner, giggling, and his eyes twinkled merrily.

"Well, everybody, after everyone clears out, will the performers and their friends please come to my office? I would indeed like to discuss something with you."

He walked out of the tower, and eventually everyone else cleared out, too.

We grabbed our trunks and crept down the trairs, still giggling, the boys wondering if we were completely crazy.

Berdanette and I took the instruments back up to our dorm, and then all five of us went to Dumbledore's office (what kind of troublemakers would we be if we hadn't learned where the headmaster's office was by the second day?).

The eagle spiraled upwards, revealing Dumbledore.

"Please, come in."


	8. Chapter 8

Moony, Spotback, Padfoot, Prongs, and Yellowtail

Chapter 8

A/N: I'm SO sorry this is so short, I had all the way up to Chapter 13 done, and I don't know how, but they got DELETED! That made me so mad, especially, since one of them took hours, it was the chapter of what they'll be discussing in this chapter here. I hope you enjoy!

"Please, sit down." Dumbledore said. "Would you like a -"

"Lemon drops!" Cami squealed. She plucked one out of the bowl and popped it in her mouth. "Thank you! You are officially the best headmaster in the universe. LEMON DROPS ARE-"

She looked around at all four of us wondering how many times she'd been dropped on her head as an infant. "Muggle born," she said, pointing to herself, then, back at the bowl, "YUMMY Muggle candy."

"Okaaaay..." Sirius drawled.

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "First off, there were an abundance of pranks this morning. Would any of you have a clue to how this happened?"

There was a chorus of, 'No, sir's and "Pranks?" and such around the room, and all of us being expert liars, we managed to keep straight faces.

Dumbledore chucked. "Well, innocent until proven guilty." Then he leaned foward. "Now, you two," he said, gesturing to Cami and I. "That was an extremely impressive performance. Not many witches and wizards, only a very select few, mainly those raised by Muggles, have musical talents. I was wondering whether you would like to perform at Hogwart's first annual Yule Ball this winter?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but Cami's hyperness beat me to it."OF COURSE!"

I smiled. "Yes, thank you Professor."

He smiled, too. "You're dissmissed," he said. "And you might want to get practicing, very soon," he added.

We stood up, except for Cami, who practically jumped, and we all walked out, except for Cami, who did this skip/run combination.

Heart pounding in my chest from barely contained exitement, I walked out the door, not knowing what lied ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

Moony, Spotback, Padfoot, Prongs, and Yellowtail

Chapter 9

Us two stood in our dorm, studying each other's work, a tape measure draped around my neck and paint smeared across Bernadette's face, clothes, and arms.

"Mm..." I said thoughtfully, peering at her gorgeous impressionist painting of the Black Lake with a critical eye. "I may not be a painter, but I have an eye for detail, definetly. You see that bit of grass right there by the tree?" She nodded. "Add a bit more of the darker olive on top."

She nodded. "Alright..." She worked for about two minutes and then stepped back to examine it. "I like it!" She smiled. "Nice call."

She walked around me to look at my dress I was working on. It had a white bodice separated from the skirt, beautiful and gray and ruffly, by a black strip of fabric, similar to a belt.

She plucked at one ruffle. "Hoist this up a bit more." I nodded and fixed it. It did look better. "Thanks," I smiled.

I suddenly snorted. "Ya know what would be funny? If we stitched Evans to her bed tonight."

Bernadette smiled. "Yeah," she giggled. "Should the boys be in on it?"

I thought momentarily. "Nah," I finally decided. "Just us two. They'll make a ton of noise coming up here."

She bobbed her head. "Wanna practice for the Yule Ball?"

"Sure," I said. "So, first off, what song?"

We began bouncing off ideas on each other.

"Rock Star by P!nk?"

"Nah."

"Beautiful by Christina Aguilera?"

"Hm-mm."

"...Domino by Jessie J?"

"No..."

I gasped and squealed, "Wake Me Up Inside by Evanescence!"

Bernadette grinned exitedly and said, "Definitely!" She paused. "We should have, like, a name."

"Yeah!" I leaped up and went to my trunk to grab a dictionary. "First word I point at is our name, okay?" I said exitedly.

She nodded, and I flipped open the dictionary to a random page, closed my eyes, and poked at random. I looked down.

Luminosity.

Berdanette craned her neck to see it. "Luminosity?" She thought for a moment.

"I like it."


	10. Chapter 10

Moony, Spotback, Padfoot, Prongs, and Yellowtail

Chapter 10

We arrived at dinner a couple minutes later, Cami and me finding the boys waiting for us on the staircase.

We sat down, finding steak (Cami groaned exasperatedly at this) and baked potatoes.

I began listening to conversations around me. The first one I picked up on was Evans. Good Lord, that girl was everything I hated in a person. Too uptight, rule abiding, grumpy, bossy, I mean, seriously! But, either way, might as well eavesdrop.

She was talking to Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes. "They were really good."

Meadowes bobbed her head. "Youngish, too. Not over fourth year."

Deciding to mess with them, I said in an arrogant tone, smirking as to cover up my smile, "Well, I thought they were dreadful."

Evans sneered at me. "Nobody asked your opinion, Griselda."

I rolled my eyes and turned away to listen to a conversation between two sixth years at my left. A blonde girl was saying to a brunette boy with glasses, "...And I love that song, too! They must be a pair of Muggle borns or half-bloods or something of the sort."

The boy smiled. "I know. And I wonder if they'll do it again. They should."

Beaming, I turned to Cami at my left. "We're famous," I said in her ear. "And they want us to do it again."

She said, grinning, "I know. And we will. Just give it a week or two."

And with that, we began plotting and more eavesdropping.

* * *

A/N: Yuck... Sorry for the filler...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Moony, Spotback, Padfoot, Prongs, and Yellowtail

Weeks past, and eventually it came around to be December.

Lessons came around after the weekend, and, as much as Burdanette had dreaded them, she actually liked them. The boys and I (except Remus) hated them, even though we were good at everything, and Remus just straight out loved them and was the best in class.

I had tried out for Beater for the Quidditch team, and James for Chaser, but being first years, neither of us had made it. At flying lessons, according to Burdanette, us two had been the best out of us all by a landslide and and she said that honestly, she was one of the worst...

Something was going on with Remus, too. Burnadette had managed to convince us otherwise, but the other boys and I knew something was wrong. We were determined to find out what was up by the end of second year, because he went home "to see his mother that was ill" way to much; it almost seemed as if it were once a month.

We had done two more performances on the Astronomy tower, one Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilera and the other Move Along by The All American Rejects. Each time people had burst in early and we had flown away on broomsticks, finishing up the last of the song from fifty feet above the tower in the night sky, hair whipping our faces.

We practiced for the Ball nightly in empty classrooms until we had it perfect. We now stood on the side of the side of the stage that the teachers had set up for us. I felt terrible, and I was breathing a bit heavily.

The brunette glanced over at me and her eyes widened. "Are you hyperventilating?" she said. "Girlie, we've got this."

I looked up at her. "But what if they don't like us?" I said. I had performed dozens of times in my life, but never in front of so many people, or so many people that adored me (even if they didn't know who I was), for that matter.

She looked at me, eyebrows raised, and said simply, "Evans has a Luminosity poster by her bed."

I gave a small smile. "Okay."

Suddenly, I heard Professor Dumbledore.

"Students!" He paused until everyone had silenced themselves and given him their full attention. "Now we're half through this magnificent ball, we have some guests here for you. Ladies and gentlemen, even though I'm positive you already know them-" everybody whispered at this-" here is Luminosity!"

Cheers erupted throughout the Great Hall, and the lights shut off. Not a single light source remained, it was completely black.

We ran on stage and I immediantly began playing the eerie melody of Wake Me Up Inside by Evanescance on the keyboard.

(A/N: Okay, guys, so I'm just going to write this like in a script form, because when I did Some Nights it took forever because I wrote it on my tablet, as I am on this... So, here!)

Burdantte: _How can you see into my eyes_  
_Like open doors?_

The enchanted violins came in from behind us.

_Leading you down in my core,_  
_Where I've become so numb_

Burdanette joined in with her guitar, and the drums from the back behind us.

Cami: _Without a soul_  
_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_  
_Until you find it there and lead it back..._

Both: _Home..._

Right on the word "home," spotlights lit up behind us so that all you could see of us was our ghostly silhouettes.

Burdanette: _Wake me up inside!_  
_Wake me up inside!_

Cami: _Save me!_

Burdanette: _Call me name and save me_  
_From the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_  
_Before I come undone_

Cami: _Save me!_

Burdantte: _Save me from the nothing_  
_I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_  
_You can't just leave me_

Cami: _Breathe into me and make me real_  
_Bring me..._

Both: _To life..._

Right on "to life," the spotlights above us lit us to that you could see everything. You could see the glistening stage gleaming black with the banner overhead that sparkled Luminosity in black and blue, and our adorable sparkly black and blue dresses, and most of all, the thing everyone was concentrating on, our faces, beaming with joy.

Cami: _Wake me up inside_  
_Wake me up inside_

Burdanette: _Save me!_

Cami: _Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_  
_Before I come undone_

Burdanette: _Save me!_

Cami: _Save me from the nothing I've become!_

Both: _Bring me to life_  
_Bring me to life_

Burdanette: _Frozen inside without your touch_  
_Without your love, darling_

Cami: _Only you are the life among the dead_

Burdanette:_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

Cami: _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything_

Burdanette: _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_  
_Don't let me die here_  
_Bring me to life!_

_Wake me up inside_  
_Wake me up inside_

Burdanette: _Save me!_

Cami: _Call my name and save me_  
_From the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_  
_Before I come undone_

Burdanette: _Save me!_

Cami: _Save me from the nothing I've become_

Both: _Bring me to life_  
_Bring me to life!_

The crowd, which was already screaming, erupted, and the stage was enveloped with fog and we ran behind it and cast a spell upon ourselves which allowed us to blend into the shadows - Professor Dumbledore had taught us it just for this - and ran into our dormitory to change for the Yule Ball and the crowd that was bound to be at the bottom of the stairs waiting for our return.

* * *

A/N: The chapter we've all been waiting for is COMPLETE! Review, please!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and plot! The rest is J.K. Rowling's!

Chapter 12

"Hey, hand me my necklace! No, the one with the clear-ish diamonds!"

"Gimme my heels!"

"NO! THE CLEAR-ISH ONES!"

This is how the next ten minutes or so went in our dorm, changing into our dresses. Finally we were done, and we raced down the steps towards the Great Hall.

Cami was donned in a beautiful, strapless pink ball gown with a gorgeous necklace with clear diamonds. I was in a short and poofy gray dress that had a curling pattern along the torso, with black heels and a pretty gray necklace.

We got to the closed doors of the Great Hall, and caught our breaths.

Cami looked at me. "Are you ready?" she questioned with her usual British accent. I hated that she couldn't accept her difference from us. I peered at her for a moment.

"What?!" she finally said.

"Hm..." I paused. "I'll give you all of my chocolate frog cards I own, and you know I have almost every single one, if you talk normally or with other foreign accents for the rest of your time at Hogwarts. I mean," I mused, "I don't care if you do a freaking Chinese accent half the time, just do something other than British."

The Muggle born girl softly gasped. "Seriously?!" she squealed.

I nodded seriously. She smiled. "Definitely. Now are you ready?" she said in her real accent.

I nodded.

And, with a deep breath, we pushed open the doors to the Great Hall together to find the chaos that awaited.

* * *

As soon as we stepped through the doors, it got deathly quiet. Then, suddenly, a girl screamed "LUMINOSITY!" and I knew we were doomed.

The crowd streamed toward us, basking us with compliments and asking for autographs. Of course, I was cowering under the pressure. I glanced over at Cami. She was absorbing the attention like a dying flower, her gorgeous dress glittering and fluttering when she moved, her currently curled blonde hair shining in the light from the stars from the ceiling, her southern Missourian accent - that she was actually exaggerating now - charming everyone she talked to.

I huffed and stood up straighter, aiming for perfection. You're a Gryffindor, I told myself. Act like one. I then talked to everyone, being not as outgoing as Cami, but close enough, seeing that I was the nerdish one out of us two.

Eventually, after the crowd dissolved, which took nearly an hour, Evans approached us. She was wearing a very pretty high-low turquoise dress, and her vivid red hair was curled. "I wanted to appoligise for all of the horrible things I've said to you," she said. "You two are extremely talented. Friends?" she said hold out a hand to us.

I smiled. "Friends," I said, shaking her outstretched hand.

"FRIENDS!" Cami said, beaming brightly. She didn't even bother to shake her hand, she just hugged her.

* * *

A/N: Okay, guys, next chapter is the last! I've already started Year 2 and I feel so guilty about some things, and so exited for some, and a complete mix for some!

**IF YOU WANT SPOILERS, LOOK BELOW...**

Well, first, Cami has a little brother, Jimmy. He's going to be sorted into Slytherin, and they'll fight SO MUCH!

And there's going to be some big suprises for Luminosity... Which I shall not reveal now..

And Cami'll be Beater and James'll Chaser on the Quidditch team!

And Remus's secret will be revealed!

**AND...** *drum roll* **_I BEG OF YOU, DON'T READ THIS ONE._**

Well, I made up this one creature that did something to Cami...

_**DON'T READ THIS.**_

I blinded Cami. *Sobs*

I was going to make her a werewolf originally, when she lived in America, but I decided against it. Now, please don't kill me, guys. She's FREAKING BLIND. I FEEL SOOOOO GUIIIIILTYYYYY.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and plot!

Chapter 13

_We've got these days of summer to_  
_Remind us of each other_  
_The time we have to spend apart_  
_Will keep us in each other's hearts_

_I'm hopin' that the good old days_  
_Are something I will_  
_Dream about at night_  
_Don't matter if it's sooner or later_  
_I know that its gonna be alright-_

"What the bloody hell are you singing?!" I finally exclaimed.

"A song," the blonde said simply. "From a musical I watched this one time."

She continued, strumming on her guitar.

_I don't wanna see you go,_  
_But it's not forever,_  
_Not forever-_

"Cami!" James said. "SHUT IT."

_And even if it was you know that_  
_I would never let it get me down_  
_You're the part of me that make me better_  
_Where ever I go-_

"ARGH!" Sirius screamed at the top of his lungs. "SHUT! UP!"

_So I will try no to cry,_  
_'Cause no one needs to say goodbye_

_I don't wanna see you go,_  
_But it's-_

"Cami," Remus said quietly, glancing up from a Muggle book I recognized as Lord of the Rings. "Please stop singing."

"Okay!" Cami stopped singing, a smug smile on her face. She looked at Sirius, James and I. "All you had to do was use the magic word!" she said happily in a sing-song voice.

We all sighed.

* * *

"Mum! Dad!" I exclaimed as I spotted my parents on the platform, and tackled them in a flying bear hug.

"Hello, sweetie," I heard one say, I think it was Dad.

I suddenly turned around told my friends goodbye, giving them all hugs in turn, and eventually, it was time to go. We climbed in the car and I began to hum.

"Sweetie," Mum said, "What're you singing?"

"Nothing," I replied, smiling. "Just a song. From a musical that a friend watched once..." I said, vowing now I would always stick by my friends, through both thick and thin.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please read the sequel, I'm posting it right now!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys! So originally I was just going to do Year One, then Year Two, etc., but now I'm just going to do one big fic. And, when I had the separate years, I didn't do summers, so I'm going to do summers now, okay?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters!

Chapter 14

It was now July. The fourth, to be exact. And do you know what I missed most about this day of the year?

_Independence Day._

First, in the morning, I would always be in the parade in my small town with my gymnastics team. That was so much fun... Main Street was about four miles, and I would do a high kick and then the splits every ten feet or so in the one hundred degree heat. Well, in Fahrenheit. I honestly don't know Celsius. But by the end of the parade, with my energy, I would be grinning still at the crowd while everyone else was panting.

Then, me and my brother, Jimmy, would eat watermelon and candy from the parade and goof off until sunset, where me and my mom and Jimmy would go back into town to watch the fireworks show.

But today, I was in England.

London, to be exact. It was cool, it was rainy and damp and _awful, _and _I didn't like it. At all._

So what did I do? Well, being me:

_Bernadette,_

_Come to my house. Like, NOW. I'll explain later. JUST COME._

_Cami_

I sent these, one by one, to the boys and her with my owl. To be honest, I had wanted a cat (Because they're so cute!), but I was allergic.

He was a white owl with beautiful brown eyes, with the name Snowflake. Original, aren't I?

Anyway, Bernadette Flooed in at 12:00. I tackled her in a big hug.

Soon after, James did too, and I received these letters later:

_Cami,_

_My parents said no. They didn't want me to associate with you because... Well, you can guess why. _

_Luv ya!_

_Sirius_

_Dear Cami,_

_Sorry, my mother's ill and I can't afford to leave her unattended. She's terribly sick, can we meet another time with James, Sirius, and Bernadette?_

_Sincerely, _

_Remus_

I sighed. Again with the mother; I was seriously getting suspicious of him. And, Sirius's letter just hurt. Obviously it wasn't him, just... His parents. I hated people like them.

"Why are we here?" James interrupted my train of thought.

"We're having a parade."

"Er... What's the occasion?"

"Your mom's birthday," I said with a completely straight face.

They both looked at me funny, and I rolled my eyes. "It's Independence Day!"

"They day that America kicked our asses out?"

I sighed. "Yes. Basically. And we're going to have a parade!"

"A parade?"

"Yes, a parade, Potter. We're going to throw candy and do gymnastics... It'll be FUN!"

I grabbed Bernadette's hand and dragged her to the kitchen, grabbed my candy, and dragged her out the door, James trailing behind up with a bewildered expression on his face.

I pressed the play button on the boom box at my feet, and it started blaring patriotic music.

"HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!" I screamed as loud as I could, throwing candy everywhere in sight. We walked about six miles, the other two panting and me still grinning, and I saw something.

"It's Sirius's house!" I turned the music all the way up. "HI SIRIUS! HIIIII SIIIIIRIIIIIUUUUUUS!"

A head peeked out of an upper window from the towering black mansion with a confused expression, and then it turned happy. "Hey guys!" he yelled.

We waved goodbye, and eventually it became dark, and we all went home.

* * *

A/N: Bye, guys! Review, please! I really, really love it when people review! And you get... COOKIES! (::) (::) (::)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wait, actually, I own this Band-Aid on my finger. But other than that, nothing.

Chapter 15

"Mom..." I whispered in a singsong voice in my mother's ear as she napped on the couch. "This is your conscience... Take Bernadette to Diagon Alley! Take Bernadette to Diagon Alley! She wants a pet! Take her!"

I tiptoed out of the room before she could wake up and yell at me.

I worked on an essay for Potions while she slept, waiting for her to wake up. After about an hour, she walked into my room.

"Hello, Mom," I said with an innocent expression.

"Hello, dear. I'm going to go to Diagon Alley," she said. _Yes! My plan worked! _"I need to get some ingredients from the Apothecary, and I was thinking we could maybe take you shopping for a pet for Hogwarts?"

I leaped up in the air. "YES! YES! YES!" I screeched.

"What are you doing?"

I looked at her. "Cheering."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's go," she said.

* * *

I opened the door to Magical Menagerie and walked inside in excitement. I still had no clue what I was going to get, but I knew it would be fantastic.

I peered around at all the cages. There were cats, owls, rats, toads, as well as some more peculiar things, such as peacocks, ravens, snakes, some large purple fish, and even a tiger in the back corner. But out of all of these things there was one that really caught my eye, though: A cute, fluffy white little dog.

"Aw, hello!" I said, trotting over to her and scooping her up in my arms. "You're so cute!"

"Mom! Look at here!" I said.

She smiled. "How much his she?"

"Seven Galleons," I said, and she sighed and handed the said amount to me.

I bought her, along with a leash, a sparkly silver collar with rhinestones, food bowls, food, a bed, and a book on how to train her.

We Flooed home, and I immediately began to teach her how to do tricks like rolling over and sitting.

As I went to sleep that night, smiling, I finally came up with a name for her. A nice, pretty one that matched her personality perfectly.

Crystal.

* * *

A/N: It's short, I know, but in about five chapters they'll go back to Hogwarts, alrighty? Review pretty please!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"MOM, I'M RIDING TALLIE!" I screamed through the house as I walked out the door. I went the paddock gate and strode over to my beautiful dappled mare.

"Hello, Sweetie," I smiled as I stroked her mane, and then leaped onto her speckled back.

I rode her over to the meadow about half a mile from my house, marveling in its beauty.

Wildflowers broke through the ground every couple of feet, making it look like a watercolor painting. A streaming bubbled through the middle of it, and sunlight broke through the trees, making everything bask in golden light.

It was beautiful. Last time Bernadette had come over, I had brought her here on Tallie, and she had thought it beautiful too, especially since she'd been living in the city her entire life.

I slid my shoes off and waded in the stream, attempting to catch some crawdads. Suddenly, something pinched my foot. I looked down, assuming it was just a crawdad that had escaped its captivity from my bucket. But it wasn't.

A large snake, larger than I had ever seen, and I've seen a lot, sat at my feet, red with a black diamond pattern along its back.

My eyes started to feel hazy and I felt tired...

And then there was pain.

* * *

*About an hour later...*

I screamed out in pain again.

I couldn't stand it, the pain that was pulsing through every inch of my body, making by ears ring like a thousand bells were being beat inside my head.

Remus had once told me about the Cruciatus Curse, and how it felt. This was probably worse.

I closed my eyes, giving up my resistance to the voice inside my mind that was telling me to close my eye. "Stop... Stop..." I sobbed once more. I thought of my friends, Burdanette and the boys, and my family, especially of Jimmy, apparently a Muggle born too. A rarity, according to Professor Dumbledore, two Muggle born children in one family.

A final, strangled scream wracked through my body. Tears streamed down my cheeks, pooling under my face which was lying on the cold, hard ground.

And everything went black.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and plot!

Chapter 2

I sat bolt up right in a bed, and my brown eyes widened - but I saw nothing.

"Hello?" I said loudly.

I then heard loud footsteps. "Oh, you poor dear..." I heard a young woman's voice say with pity. She then said reassuringly, "You're alright, everything's fine."

"Where's my Mom and Dad?" I said.

"They're both in the waiting room," she said softly. "I'll go get them now."

I waited for about thirty seconds, and then I heard quick footsteps and heavy breathing. Suddenly, a pair of arms squeezed me tightly. "Why did I let you go ride Tallie?" Mum said into my ear, her voice filled with pain.

I could feel Dad hugging me now, too. "What's going on?" I said weakly. "Would someone just explain?"

I hear the nurse's voice once more. "You're at St. Mugo's Hospital," she said. "Last night, you had an encounter with a Steintinger. Do you know what this is?"

I shook my head. "No, but I saw a snake thing... Was that it?"

"Yes," the nurse said. "It's like a Basilisk, but much less deadly. There are very few left in the world, around five. It's similar in two ways: One, its serpent form. The other, something happens when you look into its eyes. It causes excruciating pain, and then... The loss of sight."

Mom started to sob. Eyes starting to well up, I said, "And there's no cure?"

"No, Miss Bonine," she said. "There's one in development, but that won't be completed for about four years."

Now, I let my tears fall.

* * *

The gray owl that I recognized as James's (it's name was Jupiter or something Greek or Roman-ish) dropped a letter in my egg yolk. _Thank you, James, for using the owl that hates me,_ I thought sarcastically, rolling my eyes. It pecked me nose, hard, and flew away.

I picked it up and wiped it off with my napkin, and opened it. It read in James's terribly untidy scrawl,

_Bernadette,_  
_Cami's at St. Mugo's for a Steintinger attack. Being you, I'm sure you know what that is. Apparently, it's like one of the last five or so in the world. I'm visiting her ASAP._  
_James_

My eyes widened in shock and horror for one of my best friends. I stood up in my chair and looked at Mum, who was sitting across the table at me. Dad was already at work, but she didn't leave for the Ministry until ten.

"We need to get to St. Mugo's, NOW."

* * *

A/N: I had the third chapter perfect and complete, and it got DELETED.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and my plot!

Chapter 3

I entered the blazing white of Room 91 of St. Mugo's.

James was there, as well as another boy - he had white blonde hair and round, curious brown eyes - and he strongly reminded me of Cami, who was now curled up in a ball under her sheets, sleeping.

I walked over and sat down next to the pair. "Hullo, James," I said. "Hullo...?"  
"Jimmy," he said. "I'm Cami's brother, I'm starting Hogwarts in September."

I nodded and said softly, "Oh..." Then I realized suddenly, "But isn't Cami Muggle born?"

"Yeah," he said, "Professor Dumbledore said it was pretty rare for two Muggle borns to be born into one family."

I nodded again, and we sat in a comfortable silence until Cami stirred from under her sheets and opened her eyes. Just then, I wanted to cry. Her eyes, once clear and beautiful and filled with the brim with her wonderful madness, were now hazy and distorted.

I rushed over and hugged her, and felt the other two now join me. "Oh, why does it always happen to you?" I said, pushing back the tears that were now welling up in my eyes.

"I don't know..." she murmured into my shoulder.

* * *

I stayed into St. Mugo's up until a week ago, where they taught me how to read Braille, how to use a cane, how to organize my stuff, and other things like that. The witch in my room was a huge help, I'd grown really attached to her.

The boys and Bernadette had been visiting at least one a week, if not more, and even Ev - Lily had came to see me a couple times.

I honestly dreaded everybody's reaction to me. I mean, I hate to brag, but I was super popular before. I was one of the Marauders, as people had dubbed us, and half of Luminosity! The reaction would be terrible. They would stare and whisper, but even if I couldn't see it, I could still feel it.

Well, it's August now... Time to go back to Hogwarts!

* * *

A/N: So, this was originally longer, but it got deleted, so it's a tiny bit shorter than before.

And, last chapter, I accidentally posted a chapter from another fic! I fixed it already, but sorry about that!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character and plot!

A/N: Sorry I was out for a while, guys! I had summer school, but now it's summer, so hopefully I'll update much more frequently!

Chapter 4

Ignoring all of the stares I could feel on me, I climbed the stairs onto the train carefully after telling my parents goodbye with Bernadette, Jimmy, and the boys in tow.

They all led the way down the long corridor to the same compartment Bernadette and the boys had supposedly sat last year. I had sat with a couple of girls that had been sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, the two houses the Sorting Hat had wanted to put me in as well as Gryffindor; Hufflepuff for my determination (which I call my stubbornness) and my cheerful persona, and Ravenclaw for, as the hat had said, "Your extraordinary talent."

We plopped down on the squishy seats and just sat there listening to the conversation about what house Jimmy was going to be in (Bernadette and Remus were betting on Ravenclaw, Sirius for Hufflepuff, and James for Gryffindor, the one I personally wanted him to go in, but I wouldn't tell him that, I would love him no matter which of the three he went in). Eventually, I got out my guitar and just sat there strumming on it, and the train finally skidded to a stop.

Jimmy went with Hagrid, who was again calling "Firs' years! Firs' year this way!" and we went into the castle.

"Hello, Lily," I heard James say sweetly. "Hello... Sniv-" he then sighed, "Snape."

"Potter." a low, dark voice said. "Black, Lupin. Griselda, Bonine," he spat all of our names as if they were curses, which offended me a bit, as I had never met the boy before.

We settled down, and Bernadette whispered in my ear, "We met him on the train last year. He hates us now, and I guess he hates you, seeing that you're our friend." I nodded, and we sat in silence, except for James and Sirius's quiet conversation. I let my thoughts wander, from Quidditch that I had hoped to play this year until I was blinded, to classes, to Remus's disappearances every month, which I vowed to investivate... And then, the carriage stopped.

We all climbed out, me clinging onto Remus's robes so that I could find my was to the table.

I then sat there, anxiously awaiting the Sorting.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and plot!

Chapter 5

I heard the doors to the hall bang open and the first years and McGonagall march in. Then, I heard the ruffling of her list being unrolled and finally: "Aedo, Jack!" who was sorted into Ravenclaw, and "Beirs, Trenton!" who was made the first Hufflepuff.

Then, of course, "Bonine, Jimmy!" I heard his slow footsteps going towards the stool that was guaranteed to be sitting there and heard him sit down.

I then waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, the whispers began.

"What's taking so long?"

"Why's he still up there?"

Then, Sirius tapped me on the shoulder, and I heard the smile in his voice as the said, "He's a Hatstall!"

I snickered, but I was pleased. Obviously, he had qualities of all four houses. The hat had wanted to put me in three houses before settling on Gryffindor, but it took only about three minutes before he made that decision.

After about ten more seconds, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Well, _crap._

I felt queasy all of the sudden. Slytherin? The house of the snakes? I didn't think I was as prejudiced as some of the other Gryffindors, but we still had a feud. What would the others think? I didn't know. What did _I _think? I didn't know.

But I did know one thing.

I really didn't expect this.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the woefully short chapter, but, I gave you a cliffie! Hee hee, I'm evil...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and plot!

Chapter 6

I heard the boys and Bernadette turn in my direction, and Sirius said, his voice shaky, "Slytherin?"

"I don't know..." I whispered. "The Sorting Hat... It was wrong. _Wrong,"_ I finished, feeling tears begin to well up in my eyes, which I knew very well was ridiculous, but I couldn't help it.

The others dropped it, but I could still feel their gazes, and the rest of the hall was now gossiping about my misfortune. First, I turn blind and I don't know if I'll ever get a cure, and then, my brother gets Sorted into the house of the snakes.

I had a feeling this was going to be a very, _very_ unlucky year.

The Sorting finished, names going by in a blur, and the Feast finally began after Professor Dumbledore's speech that was as equally odd as last year's swam by.

I grasped for the platter in front of me, not knowing what was on it, and set a spoonful on my plate. I took a bite and as soon as I tasted it, I spat it out. _Brussel sprouts,_ I thought with venom. I had _hated _brussel sprouts the minute I had tried them.

"Okay..." I said, heaping another spoonful of something random on my plate. I tasted it. It was good... Kind of fishy, kind of sweet, kind of mayonnaise-ish...

"What is this?" I asked Remus, who was at my right.

"Tuna salad," he responded.

_Well..._ _That's weird, _I thought. I had always hated tuna salad.

Whatever. I ate that, along with two sloppily buttered rolls, but that's all I could get my hands on before all the food disappeared and was replaced by desserts. Apparently I was eating really slow.

Thankfully, all of the desserts were good. I ate anything I could reach, from treacle tarts to chocolate cake to blueberry pie. It was fabulous.

Eventually, after I stuffed myself until I could barely move, Professor Dumbledore released us to our dorms, and I smiled at the welcoming warmth of the fire.

Bernadette and I, now joined with Lily and a couple of other girls in our year, trudged up the stairs to our dorm and climbed into our cozy four post beds. I hadn't realized how tired I actually was - because I never got tired, I usually had an unlimited supply of energy, I was _Cami_ - until I laid down and my head hit the pillow and I immediately fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 7

I woke up bright and early as usual, yawning and stretching. I went to take a shower and got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth. By now, Lily was pounding on the door, as we both got up really early.

Lily finally fell silent after minutes of the pounding, probably leaning on the door, I imagined.

I wrenched the door open, and she fell onto the floor inside the bathroom, me smirking down at her.

_"Why me?" _she groaned.

"'Cause you got up early, too."

"Fine," she huffed, and leaped up off the floor, grabbed my feet out from under me, which caused me to slam onto the ground, and dragged me out of the bathroom into the center of the dorm. She gave me one final innocent smile before she shut the door.

"Little brat," I murmured, although I was smiling.

I looked around. Dorcas, Marlene, and Alice were all stretching as smiling at the sight of me on the floor, and Cami was laying there, hands clamped over her ears, curled up in a ball.

Just to be a pest, I jumped on her bed and began to leap in the air. "Up! Up! Up!" I chanted every time my feet touched the mattress.

Finally, she sat bolt upright, glaring in my general direction. _"What are you doing?!" _she practically growled at me.

"Jumping," I replied simply.

At this, she knocked my feet out from under me, causing me to land on the floor directly on my butt. Lily had come out of the bathroom right at this time, and she began laughing loudly.

I glared at her playfully. "Shut up."

After forever, Cami was ready, and we met up with the boys in the Common Room.

"Allon-sy!" I yelled as soon as we were out the door.

"Vamonos!" I cried, and Cami and I began to screech at the same time,

"Come on vamonos, everybody let's go!

Come on let's get to it, I know that we can do it!"

"Where are we going?" I chanted, Cami clapping three times and saying, "To the Great Hall!"

"Where are we going?"

Clap, clap, clap. "To the Great Hall!"

"Where are we going?"

Clap, clap, clap. "To the Great Hall!"

Then, we both cried together, "To! The! GREAT HALL!"

The boys stared at us like we were insane, which I suppose we were. "What?"

They all just shook their heads and looked away.

We got down to breakfast and ate a wonderful first meal of strawberry pancakes. We received our schedules from Professor McGonagall, and learned that we first had Charms, probably my favorite subject.

As we walked out of the Hall, Jimmy ran up to Cami. "Cami, I-"

She just kept walking, ignoring him "Cami!"

She kept on, and Jimmy finally stopped directly in front of her. "CAMI! Listen! Are you seriously going to ignore me for the rest of our lives because I got in Slytherin?!" he practically screamed, tears in his eyes.

Cami reached out and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry," she said. She let of go of him. "I'll see you later. But I have to get to Charms. Meet me... Meet me at the statue of Odric the Oddball on the third floor at five o'clock, okay?"

He nodded, and we ran off to class.


End file.
